The present invention relates to a method for fabricating an ionization chamber dosimeter for measuring charges produced in correlation with radiation dose, and more specifically to a method for fabricating an ionization chamber dosimeter having collecting arrays of a high density type utilizing plural discrete elements uniformly formed on a collecting surface.
Although methods for fabricating ion chamber dosimeter collecting arrays are known, they require painstaking hand wiring, and are useful only for low density arrays while providing low reliability. Moreover, as higher and higher density arrays are required to achieve higher instrument resolution the presently known fabrication techniques are hopelessly inadequate.